


i. untitled

by one flew over the (haikus_nest)



Category: Rambo: The Force of Freedom
Genre: deliberate bad art., deliberate bad fic., haiku sequence.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikus_nest/pseuds/one%20flew%20over%20the





	i. untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsDragon/gifts).



  


a deep sense of woe  
sadness wells up from below  
rambo is crying

 

where are the children?  
the show is long over and  
they have all gone home

 

no friends for rambo  
left with his guns and his scars  
he is all alone

 

 

kissing the bullets  
with salt-cracked lips; they taste of  
despair and fruit loops

 

they were a sponsor  
long long ago ... probably  
i did not check

 

rambo doesn't care  
now too sad for cereal  
only wants bullets

 

 

but from the jungle  
an unusual noise - ah!  
something is coming

 

it is a reptile  
and it is carrying gears  
the snake is solid

 

it professes love  
a moment of pure wonder  
rambo cries no more


End file.
